


【奖白】恋人未满

by abandage



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, 与那城奖 - Freeform, 奖白 - Freeform, 白岩瑠姫 - Freeform, 與那城奨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandage/pseuds/abandage
Relationships: 与那城奖/白岩瑠姫
Kudos: 9





	【奖白】恋人未满

*无人岛有感而发   
*不清不楚的关系设定

白岩瑠姫——一个以深夜四点rap出名的男人，终于在枕边人温柔到像是哄孩子一般的安眠曲中睡去，却又被噩梦惊醒：

空无一人的陌生岛屿，骄阳似火，在脑海中，滔天海浪声由轻缓至急促，由柔和至震耳，无间断地重复。胸腔中最后一滴水，身体中仅存的最后一滴血液也仿佛要被蒸发，构成这广阔蓝天中云彩的一部分。已经顾不上是海水还是淡水了，自己用尽浑身解数想靠近海岸，至少在生命的终点，滋润一下自己可怜的嗓子。结果却还是无力瘫倒在海岸边，被冷涩的浪花淹没，在深海中缓慢坠落，自己就能看到本就纤细的身体被挤压变形，透不过气。

好热，好渴，好累，透不过气，好想醒来，好想在生命的尽头被爱着。

在身体撞上海底礁石的一刻，白岩瑠姫总算醒来，不知不觉泪却早已淌下。望着枕边人安定的睡颜，愧疚之情却涌上心头。Sho明明是出于fan的角度喜爱着自己吧。自己却出于寂寞把他留在身边，不清不楚地做了。因为贪图他肌肤的温度，贪图享受被爱着的感觉，一次次地主动诱惑，在一次次性爱中，自己了解对方的身体都已多于自己的身体，是契合的床伴吗，还是？

自己对于他又是什么感情呢？说起来，自己却从来没有回应过这份感情。

“如果要带一个人去无人岛的话，会选择sho呢。”自私地希望在人生列车的终点站，被他潮水般温暖的爱包围。

想要sho。至少今晚想要sho。

瑠姫将身上衣物尽数褪去，胡乱给自己扩张了几下，便缓身靠近，跨坐在sho的身上，一手扶着sho的肩头，另一手探入内裤抚慰着sho。在寂静的夜里，摩挲声显得格格不入。他绝对已经醒了吧，故意没有回应吧。心中的怒气悄然增长，报复式的把才刚完全胀起没多久的就生生塞入自己后穴。  
“呜啊。”后穴撕裂般的生疼，让他不禁失声叫出，瘫倒伏在sho结实的身上，本就还未干涸的泪水更肆意地溢出，像是溺亡一般，大口喘息吐出。  
原以为经历一次次性爱后，自己早已能吞入这样的巨物。现在看来，还是归功于恋人耐心的扩张。

“ruki？”虽说早被身上人,欲望弄醒，本以为是梦境，但下体被夹住的痛楚，让他不得不意识到：这是现实。但抬眼还是不免震惊：瑠姫一丝不挂地伏在自己身上，明明疼得直不起身子，却出于不甘心一手撑在自己胸膛，任性地扭动腰肢，另一手自己搓揉着渴望得到爱抚的乳首，因为终究不是他，隔靴搔痒反而更撩拨起了欲望，显得更为难熬。喘息声呻吟声从齿关中溢出，柔和的床头灯散落在瑠姫的脸庞上半明半暗，泪珠在弱光下闪耀生辉。

“抱我。”在适应之后，疼痛逐渐转化成快感。早已溃不成军，却仍高高在上的王子陛下现在也在发号施令呢。  
“遵命。”与那城奖用引以为傲的大手一手握住恋人纤细的腰肢，缓缓在敏感区周围不安好心地磨蹭，却小心绕开敏感点，故意吊着瑠姫的性子，另一手蹂躏着肿起的乳首。那人“呜啊”失声头靠在自己肩上，得逞般笑着低头吻上他的眼眸，慢慢往下吻去他的泪痕，再顺势覆上他轻薄的唇瓣，舌轻撬开早已启开的牙关，两人舌尖相互牵扯，交换着津液，微甜的。不同于往日惯有猛烈的吻，显得意外的纯情。

虽然自己喜欢高高在上的王子，但偶尔变成依靠自己的小猫也不错嘛。

然而后穴的寂寞叫嚣着，让瑠姫不满于现状，驱使着他直起身子挣脱怀抱，两人的津液被牵连出一缕银丝，最后落在他的嘴角。瑠姫一坐到底将其整根吞入。“啊，不行了，呜啊。” 在重力的作用下，直接被捅入最深处，径直地碾在敏感点上，快感像潮水般向自己涌来，而倏地收紧的后穴更印刻出对方的形状，在欲望的驱使下，身子不由得地舒展。脖子向后仰着，展现出一条漂亮的弧线，颈窝处昔日被留下的痕迹宛如花田中骄人的玫瑰，更肆无忌惮地绽放着。

脑内一片空白，身子早已自己动了起来。瑠姫上下起伏摆动着腰杆，几乎整根送出的空虚感与全部送入的饱足感不断交替，小穴深处还没合上，又被对方重重捅入，这种感觉就快要把自己抬上巅峰。伴侣偶尔低沉的呼吸声与自己越演越烈的呻吟声仍掩盖不了交合处黏腻的咕咕水声与臀被撞击的啪啪声，让他的耳朵羞得发红发热。

对于与那城来说，这样轻松到只需看着对方沉溺在欲望中，自己只需享受的性爱还是头一次，但他并不介意出些力来捉弄一下对方，增添一丝情趣。

趁着在对方沉浸在自己的世界时，奖起身悉数亲吻舔舐过他昔日的战绩，一路向下咬住对方长久得不到爱抚，显得寂寞的乳首，后穴吃疼地收紧让他爽上天。用力握住对方像海啸中摇曳的独木船般的腰后，不断快速抽插，一次又一次轻车熟路地撞上对方的敏感点，大开大合地操弄着泛着红肿的后穴，爱液在交合处溢出，逐滴滴落，弄脏身下白洁的床单上。逐渐反应过来的后穴兀的紧锢，想要摆脱束缚却被顶得更深。呻吟声，水声与撞击声开到满格，频率也越发加快。在顶峰时，一抹属于瑠姫的白浊沾染在与那城奖分明的腹部。

“想在被爱中死去”没头没脑地冒出这句话，着实把白岩瑠姫自己都惊到了。

“我知道了，可是现在你挑起的，还没有得到解决噢。”与那城奖把对方压在身下，叠起对方纤细的双腿摆成m形。再然后的场景似乎已经在他们的生命中出现过很多次了。

Fan和idol的关系，早在第一次亲密接触中就土崩瓦解了吧。曾经自己会避开与他过于亲密的接触，但现在两人的身体契合到浑若一人，我们两个究竟是什么不清不楚的关系呢？与那城奖也不禁从心底拷问自己。

队友，朋友，床伴，还是恋人？  
他答不上来，但是他知道他们之间的灵与肉的关系仍会这样继续，他仍会成为最接近白岩瑠姫的白推，真是惹人嫉妒。说不定这层关系在未来还会进一步发展，但是谁知道呢，毕竟谁都不活在未来。就算是未来的穿越者，当世的预言家也不会把结果告诉当下正在苦恼着的与那城奖。

至少现在想和他一起度过大人的时光，他想到这，不免得欣慰起来。


End file.
